


Our Secret Place

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama with good ending, Happy Threesome, Ichigo top, Ichigo/Byakuya fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi, mpreg for people who don't like mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Byakuya, Ichigo and Tetsuya share a secret, steamy love affair, but when the unexpected happens, their secret could be exposed and the consequences of that may be deadly…yaoi, mpreg...Ichigo/Byakuya/Tetsuya, Aizen/Kisuke...a request by Beebo85.





	Our Secret Place

It was still well before sunrise when Kuchiki Tetsuya opened his bright sapphire eyes and peeked out from under the tangled covers to look at the time. He found his naked body somewhat helplessly entangled with two others in the oversized, very soft and comfortable bed. Smiling, he maneuvered one slender leg out, then he sat up slowly, sliding his fingers out of his ginger-haired lover’s wild mane. He tucked his legs to work his way around Byakuya’s comfortably curled form, then he turned and set his bare feet carefully on the floor.

He failed to see the golden brown and dark grey eyes that had opened and met behind him.

As he started to stand, a strong arm curled around his waist and he gave a little yelp of surprise as he was dragged back down and his mouth tenderly invaded by Byakuya’s slick, probing tongue. Ichigo’s warm, strong hands parted his thighs and Tetsuya groaned as the Shiba heir’s searching fingers probed his already slick entrance.

“O-oh! You d-don’t have to. I’m already very wet from before,” Tetsuya managed between, deep savory kisses.

A gasp of intense pleasure escaped him as Ichigo’s hungry mouth wrapped around his blushing penis, and the thrusting and stretching of Ichigo’s penetrating fingers quickly stole his breath away.

“Where do y’think you’re going?” Ichigo chuckled, his rumbling voice causing an even more powerful reaction in Tetsuya’s trembling loins.

“Home,” Tetsuya laughed, between Byakuya’s devouring kisses, “I do have a job at Kuchiki Manor, you know. Mmph, head of house security?”

“Ah, right,” Ichigo acknowledged, earning a piqued groan as the tips of his fingers found and stimulated Tetsuya’s sensitive prostate, “but you aren’t the _only_ house guard.”

“N-no!” Tetsuya giggled as Ichigo’s tongue swept over the flushed, leaking head of his swelling cock, “But, I am their…ah! Their leader. I have to check in.”

“Uh-uh,” Ichigo said firmly, nudging him so that he turned and rolled onto Byakuya’s chest, but continuing the thrusting of his fingers into Tetsuya’s vulnerable bottom, “The only _checking in_ is gonna be done by me and Byakuya…right here, right now!”

“Oh!” Tetsuya gasped, closing his eyes and grinding against his cousin’s warm body while Byakuya’s mouth continued its heavy assault on his.

“And can you have forgotten,” Byakuya said with mock sternness, holding his cousin firmly in place, “that you are also my personal bodyguard, Tetsuya? If you leave, who will guard my body?”

“One would think that the hero of Soul Society could protect you better than that likes of me,” Tetsuya reasoned, smirking at his cousin.

Ichigo grinned and arched an eyebrow.

“What d’ya think, Byakuya?” he snickered, “I think he’s getting pretty cheeky, talking back to his leader _and_ a clan heir.”

“You are right, of course,” Byakuya said, matter-of-factly, running his hands down Tetsuya’s slender, naked back and holding him in position as Tetsuya lowered himself onto Byakuya’s thick, hungry arousal.

“Ah…hah…” Tetsuya panted, quivering excitedly, “m-my apologies f-for my rudeness.”

“Heh, heh,” Ichigo chuckled, narrowing his eyes, “I don’t think late apologies are going to get you off the hook this time. You stepped over a line and you need to be put in your place.”

“Mmhmm…!” Tetsuya moaned, sitting up astride Byakuya’s naked body, “What place is that?”

“Here is good,” Byakuya answered, punctuating his words with several firm thrusts before laying back and pulling Tetsuya down onto his belly, “but this is just the beginning of the correction. Ichigo, if you will.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Ichigo said, leaning over Tetsuya’s back and slowly pushing his own damp cock into Tetsuya’s carefully prepared bottom.

Tetsuya groaned and panted harder at the slight burn of feeling so full. He held tightly to Byakuya’s sweaty shoulders as his two lovers alternated their thrusts, at the same time biting and sucking languidly at Tetsuya’s soft throat and the backs of his pale, muscular shoulders.

“Aw, f-fuck, so hard t’hold back!” Ichigo moaned loudly as his cock slid in and out of Tetsuya, sliding along Byakuya’s hot length, “B-bya…Tetsuya!”

Ichigo felt Byakuya shudder warningly and heard his ragged sigh of surrender. He loosed himself with a howl and the two expelled their hot seed into Tetsuya, sending their slighter partner into a gripping release with them. They collapsed together, kissing and caressing each other as they drifted off to sleep again. When Byakuya and Ichigo woke next, Tetsuya had slipped out of bed, bathed and gone, so the two cuddled together, exchanging kisses as morning arrived.

“This has been amazing,” Ichigo sighed happily, “I don’t wanna go back to Shiba Estate.”

“Nor do I wish to go back to Kuchiki Manor,” Byakuya added, curving a warm palm around the Shiba heir’s flushed cheek.

“I’m just glad you have this place we can go to be alone and away from everyone.”

“Hmm,” Byakuya breathed softly, “ _Sakura no Kaiyo_ has long been a place for privacy, reflection and healing for the leaders of my family.”

“Well, it’s damned beautiful,” Ichigo growled, pulling Byakuya close and nibbling at his soft lips, “and you’re even more beautiful. You mind if we do it one more time before we have to go back?”

“Not at all,” Byakuya answered, spreading his creamy thighs wide and inviting the invasion of Ichigo probing fingers, “I love feeling your strength, Ichigo.”

“Mmmm,” Ichigo moaned approvingly, removing his fingers and sheathing his still hungry cock in the Kuchiki leader’s surrendered body enthusiastically, “I love how h-hot, how soft you are inside!”

Their words gave way to a flurry of kisses, firm, loving strokes and hard, deep thrusts.

“Oh god…f-feels so good, B-bya!” Ichigo panted heatedly, moving his hips faster, “C-c’mon, come for me.”

“Ichigo!” Byakuya gasped, spreading his thighs wider and lifting his hips wantonly.

Ichigo answered with a final barrage of heavy thrusts that swiftly brought the two to the ends of their endurance. They loosed themselves together, howling out each others’ names as their spirit energy flared, shaking the room and spilling the bright glow of their power out the open garden doors and into the early dawn air.

Ichigo rested quietly after on Byakuya’s sweat dampened shoulder, tracing around a blushing nipple as the two breathed more softly in recovery.

“I wish we didn’t have to hide this,” he sighed, blinking and tickling Byakuya’s skin with his long eyelashes, “You and Tetsuya and I should be able to be together if we want to, and we shouldn’t have to act like what we’re doing is wrong. It’s not.”

“Hmm, I agree with you,” Byakuya admitted, “however, part of being leader…or heir, is recognizing that our actions, our decisions have a much wider reach than just our own lives.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo agreed somberly, “I mean, even though my clan is less traditional than yours, there are still elders and subfamilies, and some are more stuffy than the rest of us. But, you and Tetsuya have it worse.”

Ichigo sighed more raggedly.

“I wish we could just tell them that we wanna be married, the three of us.”

“We’ve been over that,” Byakuya said quietly, running his fingers through Ichigo’s wild, ginger hair, then squeezing his bare bottom, “With the acceptance of leadership, one commits to having the next heirs, and none of us can carry those heirs.”

“I know. I just wish there was a way.”

“I do also,” Byakuya agreed, kissing Ichigo’s flushed cheek.

He turned his head slightly to look out into the gardens.

“You know,” he said solemnly, “a very long time ago, after the first quincy war, there was a time when the noble families were threatened with extinction. Driven to the brink and desperate to revive the noble population in the wake of that conflict, it is rumored that a scientist found a way to alter some males to be able to carry children.”

“Seriously?” Ichigo mused, smiling at the thought.

“Mmhmm,” Byakuya affirmed, “I found references in the old leader diaries in our archive to those chosen males, called the breeder males. They are said to be the reason that our society survived.”

Ichigo’s smile faded and he tilted his head thoughtfully.

“Well, if they existed them, what happened to them?”

“I’m not exactly sure,” Byakuya admitted, “but it is rumored that once the population was stable, there was speculation that the process used to make the breeder males was unnatural and should be abandoned. I read in one source that some of the male children born of the breeder males were found to be natural breeder males.”

“Wow…”

“Some claimed that this violated the laws of nature and was an abomination. There is no remaining proof to know for sure what happened after that, but the breeder males were said to have started sickening and dying. The skeptics of the practice of using breeder males said it was nature returning to normal, but others suspected that the deaths of the breeder males were calculated, secreted murder.”

“Damn…”

“It is a dark chapter in noble history and we are cautioned not to speak of it except in privacy. So, I must ask if you are curious, you please do not share the information with any but trusted confidantes.”

“Yeah, sure,” Ichigo promised, “No problem.”

He sat up and stretched, then grinned at Byakuya.

“You want a shower before we go back?” he asked.

“That would be enjoyable,” Byakuya answered approvingly.

The two climbed out of the bed, but as he moved, Byakuya felt a sudden swell of dizziness and put a hand down on the bed to steady himself. Instantly, Ichigo had an arm around him and helped him sit down.

“You okay?” he asked in a concerned tone.

“Fine,” Byakuya assured him, “I am sure it was just all of our vigorous lovemaking this weekend. That is all.”

“You’re really sure?” Ichigo persisted, “You look really pale. Should we have Torio…?”

“I told you, I am fine,” Byakuya chuckled, squeezing Ichigo’s hand firmly, “I am just not used to this kind of exertion, and I have not slept enough.”

“Okay,” Ichigo replied, smiling and kissing him on the cheek, “Jeez, for a moment, I thought you could be one of those breeder males you were talking about.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Byakuya said, shoving him away playfully, “No one even knows if those old stories are really true. There are no records of even the identities of the original men. It all took place over a thousand years ago. I am sure that if the stories were true, there would have been some affirmation, even if it was carefully controlled to keep it from everyone.”

Ichigo laughed softly and kissed him on the mouth.

“Well, I’d be happy if you _were_ having my baby.”

“Ichigo, that’s scandalous,” Byakuya snorted.

“Yeah?” Ichigo laughed, “Well, you’d look beautiful all full of my babies…you and Tetsuya. We could have a whole bunch of heirs. Don’t know why any of’em would have a problem with that. They want heirs…”

“Stop this silliness,” Byakuya said dismissively.

“Y’know, I oughta go to Kisuke.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“I’m just joking, but I’ll be he could hunt down the truth.”

“Hmm,” Byakuya sighed into his ear, kissing him on an earlobe, “there are some truths we should really leave alone.”

“Well, if it means you, me an’ Tetsuya could be together, why is that a problem?”

Byakuya smiled and touched Ichigo’s face gently.

“For you, for me and for Tetsuya, it would not be a problem, but an answer to our secreted desires, but to the more traditional elders, it could revive rivalries that have lain dormant for a thousand years. We just survived a second war with the quincies. I think that our families have been through enough turmoil.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Ichigo relented, nuzzling Byakuya’s cheek and kissing him again, “but for me, I wouldn’t mind at all having babies with you and Tetsuya.”

“If not for the internal furor it would cause, I wouldn’t mind either.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya left the Kuchiki main family’s retreat and headed through a wooded area, then out across rougher terrain, angling towards the main building of the estate. He breathed the fresh air in deeply, his mind replaying the events of the night before.

_I was reluctant when we began this affair, because the three of us know that Byakuya and Ichigo will someday be forced to either marry or to at least have children with clan concubines. We are careful not to be too forward with our relationship. It could taint future interactions with the families of those they might be given to marry. Such situations as this have existed for as long as the noble families. It is sad that we can’t love each other openly, but such are the sacrifices of being heirs and leaders._

_I suppose that I am lucky not to have those bindings._

_With our honor kept intact, I will be able to be close to the heirs…to guide them and to protect them. I will never have a child of my own body, because I could never be with a woman. I saw far too much violence done to the mixed blood daughters of our family in the noble’s prison. I would never do anything but love and respect the beauty and strength of women. I would never, now that I am strong, stand by and let them be harmed. Women are precious. They must be strong in ways that men cannot be, because they are the ones who protect our future. The power and responsibility to hold and nurture life is a sacred task of which men are not worthy. Men can never know the feeling of bringing life. We can place the seed in their bodies, but women make it grow._

_Sometimes_ , Tetsuya thought, smiling and reaching down to touch his lower abdomen gently, _I wish that I could know that miracle…to carry life inside and protect and nurture it. I know it cannot be, but…I do wish it._

He reached the edge of the main estate and headed across a lovely green meadow of long grass that ended at a large blue lake at the bottom of a cliff with a set of switchbacks along the side. Tetsuya walked first to the water’s edge, then he flash stepped across the water and up the steep cliff face, moving nimbly from one touch point to the next to bypass the long set of switchbacks. He had nearly reached the top when, suddenly his flash step failed and instantly, he felt himself start to fall. He tried again to flash step, but was unable to recover. Fast reflexes allowed him to grab onto some strong, protruding vegetation, but his body crashed into the cliff face and he dropped a short distance onto a small ledge, about halfway down the cliff. He laid on his stomach, dizziness flooding his head and spots dancing in front of his eyes.

_What is this?_

_I feel so strange._

_I was fine when I left the retreat. I didn’t feel unwell as I made the trip back. What happened to my flash step?_

Tetsuya sat up slowly, reaching out with his mind and trying to sense the presence of his spirit steed.

 _Arashi_?

To his surprise, there was no answer. Tetsuya stood and breathed in deeply, then he focused and tried his flash step again. He was relieved when it worked normally and he was able to reach the top of the cliff safely. He stood for a moment, looking down at the lake and considering quietly.

_That was very strange._

_I wonder what happened._

_Perhaps I will see the healer when I reach home._

He took a few steps onto the trail, then was strong with a more powerful feeling of light-headedness.

“Wh-what…?” he began.

But the air around him darkened too quickly and before he could react, he collapsed onto the ground and lost consciousness.


End file.
